guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shielding Hands
Anyone else think this is a pretty useless skill? 15 damage is rather useless in my opinion. --SK 12:44, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :- Ranger Spike 194.47.250.233 12:49, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :: I don't understand, are you trying to say its used as a counter measure for spike damage? I would hardly call 15 damage reduction a good counter measure. --SK 00:53, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::It's 15 damage from every packet of damage for the duration. Against, for example, warriors/assassins/rangers that's -15 damage per hit. This works out to a lot if you use it well. Against the other anonymous' example, ranger spike doing dual shot and then punishing shot would have their damage reduced by 45 per ranger on the spike due to shielding hands. --68.142.14.9 10:07, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Do not forget it reduces damage from armor-ignoring damage such as Shadow and Holy damage. --Gares Redstorm 10:27, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::::And orders! thats 90 damage reduction from each ranger.--Coloneh RIP 17:32, 22 November 2006 (CST) Shielding Hands has the precastable ability to stop hundreds of damage over its duration. Of the 10(15) or so arrows usually involved in a RSpike this skill would reduce the base damage and preperation damage by 15. Thats just a measly ~450 damage prevented. Obviously, 'rather useless'. Ubermancer 02:06, 3 August 2006 (CDT) IMO, most useguful for casting it on the Ghostly and holding the altar. Yay, the huge recharge was finally reduced. 25 seconds was just a bit too long. Entropy 04:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) Re-applying Fyren, did you just see if it will stay on? Or did you actually get something to attack you and see if I was right? --Curse You 16:00, 13 February 2007 (CST) For clarification, here's what I wrote: :For some reason, re-applying this spell while it is still on you will cause it to stop working. Now I admit that might have been a little vague, but the idea is not that it will not stay on, just that it will stop reducing damage. You can test this for yourself by using the Shielded Sliver, which is able to tank a large group of foes so you can see what I mean. Also, if you don't believe me, look at the talk for the build. --Curse You 17:06, 13 February 2007 (CST) :I tested by taking damage. --Fyren 19:23, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Also, you're probably changing the stacking order of PS and SH by recasting them. --Fyren 19:31, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::I've tested to see if stacking order affects the two spells. It doesn't. The only time this happens is if you still have SH on you and you re-apply it. --Curse You 20:04, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::Stacking order does matter. The older enchant takes effect first. --Fyren 20:12, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::::It doesn't matter in this case. I have tanked and taken no damage if I cast PS then SH, or if I cast SH then PS. I even went out and got these two screen shots. ::::: :::::As you can see, both ways, I took no damage. --Curse You 00:21, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::: ::::::12 protection (so 15 reduction), naked, with 480 health. One way SH reduces, the other way it doesn't. To test the re-enchant, I used glyph of renewal on the obelisk. It worked fine. --Fyren 00:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Ok, it may make some difference, however, in the situation where I've been using it, you have so little health that the small difference is negated by PS in both situations. :::::::However, myself and another person have experienced Shielding Hands failing to work upon re-appling it. I highly sugest that you use the build that I linked to and try tanking the Jade Brotherhood outside Senji's Corner. If you use a HSR offhand, then you can get SH to recharge before it expires. :::::::I'll try getting a screenshot of SH failing to work later. --Curse You 09:24, 14 February 2007 (CST) This vs. SoA Hey does someone know if I use shielding hands and life bond, each piece of redirected damage get reduced by 40 (at 12 protection prayers) or just 25 because the reducing doesn't stack? Thanks!! ---- Recon Legend Like if I put life bond on an ally and use shield hands, then the guy gets hit by 100, it gets cut in half to 50. Then do I take minus 40 ... 10 damage or minus 25 ... 25 damage? what do you think? im stuck between them, cuz SoA has 1 second cast lasts 7 seconds. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 14:22, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Very much a question of situation. First off, anything to boost enchantment length is much more effective with SoA since hits occurring further on are going to be more heavily reduced, so you have a larger tail-end. I spent a long time arguing the merits of both, and indeed for a while used both. The fact is I noticed SH tends to be stronger early on with lots of minor hits and a set duration. However as you move on, more enemies begin to hit harder being higher level, and spawning in more groups, to the point where SH is considerable but doesn't have the same potential. The question is really, is your target going to be attacked more that 6-7 times over SoA's duration. If the answer is yes, you want SoA. And any two PvE opponents (nevermind PvP) can easily do that. -DV ::Yeah. SoA wins versus most weapon-based foes because of constant hits, but I'd still take SH for dealing with Eles and others who deal out too much damage that SoA can't null it fast enough. 100-damage Lightning Orb: -5 from SoA ain't much. (T/ ) 15:23, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::I think you misinterpret my meaning. Against a single spell dealing triple digit damage, SoA is pathetic, but so is SH. These are skills you use because there are just so many incoming attacks that they end up reducing total damage by over 100, easily. The question therefore is how many hits relative to each spell's duration (generally SoA has shown superior at 7s+ durations or against lvl20+ PvE enemies). If you want to stop an air spike, you have better tools at your disposal, like Protective Spirit or Spirit Bond. -DV ::::Erm...I thought the comparison was between SoA and SH only. And you said pretty much what I did, "question therefore is how many hits relative to each spell's duration" etc. As to airspike, Shield of Regeneration. (T/ ) 18:55, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Does shielding hands reduction stack with life bond? At 12 protection prayers, a person with life bond takes 100 damage. It gets cut in half to 50 then redirected to the person maintaining life bond. Does it then get reduced by just 25 to 25 or 40 (25+15) to 10 when the maintainer actually takes the damage? Thanks!! --Recon legend 23:24, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Recon Legend Notes The note says that if you use this, then prot spirit while 55ing, you'll still take 5 damage per hit. I've been 55ing a decent amount lately and I use this followed immediately by PS a lot and it still reduces the damage to 0. Is this note wrong, outdated, or is this because PS was already on me and I'm just recasting it? --Wizardboy777 17:12, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :>.< didn't read the last part of the note lol --Wizardboy777 17:17, 9 June 2007 (CDT) How would this work with an armor bonus? will it work like Armor of Earth & Stoneflesh? Or will it compare to this with PS? :Err... ot works like stoneflesh, the two you mentioned are not alike. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 20:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Does this work I was wondering if this skill will last 10 seconds with a 20% enchantment wrap? :It will be lengthened by an enchanting wrap. IDK if its 10s (dont feel like calculating), but yeah it will be extended. --Shadowcrest 01:26, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::I was just wondering if it would be rounded up from 9.6 to 10 Math Person 01:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, then yes it will probably be 10s. IDK if it rounds down or up (since it doesn't stay 9.6, I'm sure of that), but I'm fairly certain it will round up to 10. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I have experience with a similar situation. In an IDS solo dervish farm, I use Vow of Silence to stop enemies from casting spells on me. I run it at 9 mysticism (8 seconds), with a 20% enchanting mod (9.6 seconds). It doesn't appear to round up to 10 seconds, as it seems to run out just before it finishes recharging.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) it's bugged ppl say the order matters. it doesnt. when i run a 85 hp monk, instead of 8 (10% of 85) being reduced to 0, it reduces it to 0 for the first few seconds, then i take 3 dmg (why?) and i die regardless of casting order. it seems to overload or something because i've done alot of 85 runs in different orders and it bugs when the number of hits gets too high, not how i order it. :This skill always worked for me. I ran a 105 vmonk because I didn't have the offhand, I could lengthen this to 14 seconds with +20% mod and Blessed Aura, and I could take a huge amount of mobs, and since it has a 1/4 cast, they couldn't interupt it. I just used some spammable thing during that one second( I used Judge's Intervention) to mitigate any damage taken. It worked pretty well. Arcdash 11:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::So let's do the numbers. At most you would have 16 Divine Favor, putting Blessed Aura at 37%, or a multiplier of 1.37. Now, with the +20% mod (1.2), strictly arithmetically you would get :8 * 1.2 * 1.37 = 13.152, which should not be rounded up. However, if it calculates :8 * 1.2 = 9.6 -> rounded to 10 * 1.37, you would get 13.7 seconds, which ought to round up. And if it calculates :8 * 1.37 = 10.96 -> rounded to 11 * 1.2, you would get 13.2 seconds, which also should not be rounded up. So, assuming Arcdash's 14 seconds is accurate, we can conclude that Shielding Hands with only a +20% enchanting mod does round up to 10 seconds. 11:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Bugged Don't you think we should add a bug note? For me, SH tends to fail at the very end of its casting, and this can cause problems since i run a a zero damage version of the 55 which has no heals. It may be either that its at the very end of SH, or that im recasting PS, because my build doesnt make either one of them last extrmely long. I'll verify whether its the recasting of PS or just SH that is bugged Renegade Shinobi 22:46, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Either. Increase duration or decrease recharge. 21:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC)